


The Thirty Nine Lines

by Elskari



Category: Sabaton
Genre: Anorexia, Blood, Bulimia, Gore, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elskari/pseuds/Elskari





	The Thirty Nine Lines

“You were so much better than I thought you were going to be.” A dark smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, tormenting the man below him, his bright eyes shining black in the dark light. Carefully, Joakim  lowered himself on his elbows, low enough for his lips to graze over the bloody, bruised skin of Thobbe’s neck; Even the lightest touch was agony for the broken man. “I can see why you faggots like this so much.” He spat and briskly stood, not apologising when his clumsy drunkenness caused his arms to clash with the side of Thobbe’s face.

 

“The only faggot around here is you.” Thobbe forced out, breaths heavy and ragged with the agony that coursed through his veins, taking over his entire being. His voice was high and broken, barely audible even in the sharp silence of the empty room.

 

In an instant, Joakim’s entire form was back on top of Thobbe’s broken frame, supported only by the hands that were clasped around the smaller man’s neck. He held him down with enough force to prevent even the slightest slither of oxygen from fighting it’s way into Thobbe’s lungs, his windpipe being crushed by the God-like strength of the man above him.

 

“You will never talk back to me, you whore.” Joakim growled, teeth gritted and eyes glowing red with fury. His hands tightened around Thobbe’s throat as he spoke, so tightly that black spots started to cloud the smaller man’s vision. The blonde desperately scratched at Joakim’s wrists in a feeble, weak-willed attempt to get him off. “You are nothing. You are no one.” For a second, he smirked. “No one would even care if I killed you, right now, slut. That is all you are - all you’re good for.”  

 

Thobbe opened his mouth to answer, to argue, but his words were caught in his throat. Joakim’s words hurt him more than all the physical pain he could ever be put under. They cut him deep. Thobbe pressed his thin, split lips together again, his way of telling Joakim he was right.  

 

“If you want to stay in this band, you will do as I tell you.” Joakim’s eyes, dark with anger and lust, looked just above Thobbe’s head, to a picture. Thobbe knew exactly what he was looking at. He could feel his soul collapse and his heart freeze, the fear that pierced his heart just then was the greatest emotion he knew that he would ever feel, greater than any pain and suffering the bigger man could ever put him through. Joakim’s grin grew tauntingly wider as he eyed the the image. It looked as if it had just been printed, however Thobbe had most likely had it for a long while. He treasured that picture. He treated it like it was worth the world to him.

 

“Don’t hurt him.” Thobbe breathed, imagining the bright-eyed and curly-haired man in the picture in the same situation that he was in now.  “P-Please…” He could feel tears start to sting in the corners of his eyes.  “Kill me,” He stated,  looking the taller man in the eyes for the first time that night. “Make me blind or make me deaf, break every bone in my body if that’s what you want.” As he spoke, he felt a single, hot tear stream down the side of his face. “Just don’t hurt him.”

 

“If you ever,” Joakim paused, squeezing the blonde’s throat, making his point clear by holding his grip firmly for a few more moments, before finally loosening it. “ever talk back to me again,” He crouched down low lips nearly brushing Thobbe’s once more. Thobbe could feel Joakim’s breath on his skin and taste it on his tounge, it was stale and tinged with alcohol, but he made no effort to move away. “If you ever argue with me again,” The defiance in Thobbe’s eyes dissolved away, replaced by nothing but fear and hopelessness. Something in his expression must’ve signified his feelings, as a demonic smile spread across Joakim’s entire face. “I will make you watch as I tear his fucking lungs out.”

 

One hand came up from it’s place on Thobbe’s neck, leaving angry red marks behind. The blonde man gasped his relief, giving a few spluttery, blood-lined coughs as the oxygen returned. He carefully brushed the backs of his fingers over Thobbe’s bottom lip, lifting some of the red and white fluids from them. He brought his fingers to his own mouth and cleaned them off almost as if he was mocking the smaller man.

  
“Slut.” He said again and left. In an instant, it was like he had never been. 


End file.
